Developing Sentiments
by Joyblossom
Summary: Although Izumi may have once wanted Meroko, he gradually finds himself being captivated by Mitsuki Koyama. (An Izumi X Mitsuki fan fiction)


**Hello everyone. This fanfiction will be a love story between Izumi and Mitsuki. I rarely ever see this coupling and thought it would be fun to write ^_^ This story will be heavily based on the anime since some events are slightly different in the manga.  
**

***Disclamer: I do not own any characters from Full Moon wo Sagashite. They belong to Arina Tanemura***

* * *

**Chapter 1: Inner Reflection**

Izumi's POV

Concealed by the night sky, Izumi and his partner Jonathan hovered above the sleeping city. There were no souls in need of collecting that night and Izumi felt quite bored with the lack of action. As he traveled through the air, he felt his mind drift to a time long past. When it was not Jonathan by his side but someone else. Someone whose bright laughter both annoyed and amused him. A girl with vibrant pink hair and boundless energy. When Meroko and Izumi were shinigami partners, he viewed her constant declarations of love as a nuisance. But now, every time he saw her clinging to her precious Takuto-kun, Izumi felt an unfamiliar stab of jealousy. It seems that Meroko had all but forgotten him the second she was reassigned. Despite that, he felt this consuming need to once again be the object of her affection. Being cared about was something Izumi had always desired — perhaps even when he was alive.

At times, Izumi wondered what caused him to recklessly end his own life. Because for that one mistake, he was now punished to this eternity of reaping souls. With such a bleak future, there is little wonder that he developed a twisted sense of humor. Causing fear in others when he robbed them of their souls was all that brought him joy anymore. With nothing left to live or die for, there was little more that could dispel the monotony of watching these pitiful humans perish day after day.

Izumi was in such deep thought that he barely noticed his arrival at the Koyama residence. It was likely due to the fact that he often watched the trio in his spare time. He felt baffled by their relationship. How could a human girl befriend the very people that were destined to reap her soul? It made no sense to him. Loath to admit, Izumi was more than baffled; he was envious of them. Never had he forged such close bonds. But he knew it was only temporary. He could not wait to see the shattering of their friendship the day that Mitsuki's life reached its end. Would they risk termination for one human soul or would their sense of duty prevail?

Watching the house from afar, only the chirp of crickets and stir of wind moved the night. He could tell by the utter stillness of the house that they were all asleep. Izumi rarely slept that deeply — even his dreams could not save him from the emptiness he felt.

"Izumi-kun, why are we here? This place bores me." Jonathan whined.

Izumi looked indifferently at the ghost figure. At times, Jonathan's presence was too easy for him to overlook.

"What's the rush? Any souls running loose that I am unaware of?" Izumi nonchalantly flicked his hand the opposite direction. "If you care to leave, be my guest," he said as he folded his hands behind his head and reclined backwards in the air.

Jonathan's eyes narrowed slightly. "Hmm" he voiced before floating off into the night.

Izumi shrugged and then continued to watch the house. He could always spend hours staring at one thing as he let his mind wander, reflecting on his wretched existence. But outwardly, he always affected a disinterested expression. Never did he allow his true feelings to be revealed. Knowing what awaited him each day, Izumi felt that he might as well endure it all with apathy.

As the night wore on, Izumi watched the shoji doors slide open and a small figure appear from within its depths. Dressed in colorful pajamas with her black hair flowing in ringlets down her back, Mitsuki stepped outside into the night. She walked to the edge of the landing and sat, letting her toes rest in the soft grass below. The second Izumi saw her, he darted out of her line of sight. He did not know why he felt like hiding in that moment. Normally, he enjoyed shocking her with his sudden appearances. Seeing the terror in her eyes as she looked upon him, the harbinger of death, always gave him this perverse sense of satisfaction.

Izumi watched her profile gleam in the moonlight as she gazed longingly at the moon._ No doubt thinking about the boy of her past_, he mused. Then with parted lips, Mitsuki began to sing a gentle melody. Since she was in her 12 year old form, her voice was faint and wavered slightly. Yet her singing caused a jumble of emotions to rifle through him. Izumi never cared much for mundane things like art or music. He had always viewed Mitsuki as a frail human child; never before had he truly taken time to listen to her voice. But glowing under the moonlight, producing such an ambient melody, he had to admit that she was utterly captivating.

Izumi quickly closed off the thought. Mitsuki meant about as much to him as a soul in need of reaping; finding her beautiful would be absurd. Dispelled of that notion, Izumi watched her differently, a smirk playing on his lips. _I wonder how Miki will react to me interrupting her solo performance_, he mused as he swiftly flew in her direction.

Upon his arrival, Mitsuki abruptly stopped singing and stared at him with wide eyes. Izumi laughed softly at her surprised expression.

"Oh, I'm hurt. Not still scared of me, are you Miki?" Izumi asked playfully.

"I-Izumi-san. What are you doing here?" Mitsuki asked with a shaky voice.

"I wonder," Izumi said with a shrug. "What is one to do on such a quiet night?" Focusing on her intensely he continued, "Perhaps I just came to see you."

"Came to see... me?" Mitsuki asked warily.

"But of course," Izumi assured as he drifted closer to her.

At his approach, Mitsuki slowly began to back up.

Izumi smiled at her retreat. The way she looked at him, like a deer caught in the headlights, fueled his pursuit. Izumi moved quickly until just a few inches separated them. Mitsuki gasped as she looked at his face. Although he was grinning, Izumi knew his eyes must be as cold as glaciers. Lightly placing his hand on her chin, Izumi lifted her face towards his.

Mitsuki pushed her hands against his chest in protest.

"No, Izumi-san," she pleaded.

He could tell that she was terrified. Her body even shook at his touch.

Izumi smirked at her reaction. Having teased her to his liking, Izumi retracted his hand and moved back.

"Why so serious Miki?" Izumi asked mischievously.

Seeing that Mitsuki felt shaken by him, he began to chuckle.

_Good. I thoroughly enjoy seeing you so unsettled._

"Why do you hate me so much Izumi-san? Why?" she demanded, looking at him with hurt eyes.

That expression of hers annoyed Izumi, and he felt all traces of a smile vanish.

"Because you foolishly believe that shinigami and humans can be friends," he said coldly.

"But Takuto and Meroko _are_ my friends," Mitsuki protested.

"Oh really?" Izumi tilted his head to the side. "Even if your soul will be stripped away by their hands?" he inquired.

Mitsuki visibly flinched at his words. She looked downward for a long moment before meeting his eyes again, this time with determination. "I could never blame them for what fate has dealt us. I know I don't have much time left," She closed her eyes briefly before opening them once more. "But if I can keep singing until the end, I will leave this world with no regrets," she said with surprising steadiness.

Izumi just looked at her. He could not understand what made her so strong. Could her love for singing be so powerful that it outweighed her fear of impending death?

"A moving speech. But we will see when that day arrives," he said before turning away. He tired of this game and disliked with the emotions she stirred within him. It seems that Izumi could not help but find Mitsuki's strength intriguing.

"Until next time, Miki," he said over his shoulder, raising his hand in goodbye before lifting himself and vanishing into the still night.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed my story so far. Any and all comments are greatly appreciated :)**


End file.
